A Blessing and a Curse
by Bellamort25
Summary: Set in Tonks' 4th year. Tonks' "out of control" behaviour has lead her to being placed under the watchful eye of a more responsible, older student, Bill Weasley. Will a friendship form between these two? Rated T for a bit of language!
1. Trouble in Class

It was a lazy winters day. The sun was trying to shine, but the grey clouds were blocking it out. Tonks sat in the back of Charms, flicking through the morning's edition of The Daily Prophet. The bold headline on the front read: '_Girl, 15, found dead in Hogsmeade_'. Tonks was mildly interested in an article in the middle, '_My husband was actually a troll_' when a voice called to her.  
>"Nymphadora Tonks, put that down and pay attention! 20 points from Hufflepuff" said Professor Rigby, the new charms teacher, as Professor Flitwick had mysteriously disappeared just before term began. Tonks didn't like him and got the feeling he didn't like her either. She put down her newspaper and folded her arms. Sandy Dickinson smirked and put up her hand.<br>"Sir, would you like me too hand out the books?" she asked in her babyish, teacher's pet voice.  
>"Of course. 10 points to Ravenclaw." he smiled. Sandy got up and picked up the books.<br>"Some people get points added not taken away, because they're good and not thick." she sneered as she dumped the oldest, most battered book on Tonks' desk.  
>"Or maybe because they're arse kissers." muttered Tonks. Sandy glared.<br>"What are Hufflepuff qualities again?" she asked.  
>"They can throw a damn good hex." Tonks replied. Sandy poured Tonks' ink bottle on the desk and some on Tonks herself.<br>"Whoops." she said. She fell to the floor in a dramatic fashion.  
>"Sir! Nymphadora pushed me!" she whimpered. Professor Rigby glanced over.<br>"Another 20 points. And clear that ink up." he said. Tonks clenched her fists.  
>"Don't call me Nymphadora." she hissed to Sandy, who was now back in her seat.<br>"Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nympha- " Sandy broke off as a bat bogey hex hit her in the face.  
>"Nymphadora Tonks detention! 5 o'clock in my office!"<br>Tonks groaned. She was going to miss Quidditch. Again.

**A/N: This first chapter's a bit short, but I shall update soon!**


	2. Revenge

Tonks returned to the Charms classroom at 5 o'clock. She was surprised to see Professor Rigby wasn't there, instead Professor Mcgonagall, looking stern as usual.  
>"Professor Rigby couldn't make it tonight." said McGonagall, answering Tonks' unspoken question, "I do hope you behave Miss Tonks, you are a bright girl."<br>Tonks sat herself down at a desk. She was set the task of re-writing some of the detention slips, so got to work.  
><em>Name: Amy Mayfield<em>  
><em>House: Ravenclaw<em>  
><em>Cause of Detention: Flooding the girls' bathroom<br>_Someone got in trouble for flooding the girls bathroom? A Ravenclaw? Weren't they all goody goody nerds like Sandy? A grin spread across Tonks' face. What if she metomorphed to look like Sandy, got herself caught, flooding the girls' toilets and got Sandy into trouble? Smiling to herself once more, she finished the detention slips and left, plotting what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tonks got up early and stole some Ravenclaw robes from the laundry room. She changed into them and hid behind a statue, where she changed her features and hair to look like Sandy. She crept over to the girls toilets. She carefully opened the door and half ran to the sinks. Tonks turned on all the taps. The sinks began to overflow, water splashing on the floor. Water splashed on her robes as Tonks waded through the puddles to the cubicles. She flicked her wand. Water gushed out of the toilets, soaking her right through. Moaning Myrtle came out of one of the cubicles looking sour.<br>"You're going to get into trouble." she said, surveying Tonks' or rather Sandy's appearance, "FILCH!"  
>Filch came running, Tonks began to run, just in time for Filch opening the door, she ducked under his arm and sprinted along the corridor. She ducked behind the same statue and metomorphed back. She returned the sodden Ravenclaw robes and changed into her Hufflepuff ones. Part 1 of her plan was complete and as for part 2-<br>"Sandy Dickinson, please come to the girls' bathroom now."  
>Tonks couldn't help but smile. She innocently sat outside the bathroom door reading as Sandy was being lectured inside. Tonks did feel a bit sorry for her when she came out crying. Professor Rigby came out and glared at Tonks.<br>"Why is your hair all wet?" he asked narrowing his eyes.  
>"I had a shower." Tonks said. Rigby looked at the door, then back at Tonks.<br>"Shut up with your lame excuses. You did this didn't you, you little bitch? You did it with your metomorphing."  
>Tonks recoiled. Surely teachers couldn't talk to students like this?<br>"Your behaviour is out of control. We shall go see Professor Dumbledore."


	3. A Blessing or a Curse?

Professor Rigby grabbed Tonks by the wrist and pulled her all the way to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door. When Dumbledore said "Come in" Rigby let go of Tonks, opened the door and shoved her roughly inside.  
>"Professor Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks has been behaving appallingly. I suggest you have her expelled at once." Rigby said. Tonks shot him a dirty look over her shoulder.<br>"I don't think we should expel miss Tonks, just for bad behaviour." said Dumbledore calmly.  
>"What can we do then?" asked Rigby. Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed in thought.<br>"I do not know yet. If you would please step outside to allow me a moments thought."  
>Tonks and Rigby did as he asked.<br>"Why did you call me a bitch and pull me so roughly?" Tonks asked fiercely.  
>"Because you where asking for it." replied Rigby menacingly.<br>"Surely thats not legal?" Tonks said glaring at him.  
>"Surely you're not legal." muttered Rigby, obviously ashamed of his childish comeback, taking care to kick Tonks as they went back inside.<br>"Miss Tonks." began Dumbledore, "I think it would be better if you had an older student keeping an eye on you, making sure you don't get into trouble."  
>Tonks' mind flashed to one of those stuck up prefects.<br>"He's a prefect" continued Dumbledore, Tonks inwardly groaned, "He's one of our best and most responsible students. And here he is now."  
>Tonks turned. In the the doorway stood one of the Gryffindor 6th years, a good looking boy with long red hair swept back into a ponytail.<br>"This is Bill. Bill Weasley. He shall be keeping an eye on you." announced Dumbledore. Bill smiled. Tonks hoped she wasn't blushing, she'd had a crush on Bill in her 1st year. Much as she would've liked to have got on with Bill, she didn't like people controlling her.  
>"Now off you pop, lunch will be soon." said Dumbledore, shooing them out of his office. Professor Rigby flounced off in one direction and Bill and Tonks went in the other.<br>"So how are you?" asked Bill as they walked along the corridor, Tonks shrugged, "Are you having any problems? Are you going to speak at all?"  
>"No." replied Tonks.<br>"So you are talking then." Bill smiled. Tonks rolled her eyes.  
>"You don't like me much, huh?" said Bill as they neared the end of the corridor. Tonks marched past him.<br>"You're okay, but I don't want you keeping an eye on me!  
>She stropped of into the hall to have lunch<p>

_**A/N: Happy New Year! My New Year's resolution is to make my chapters a bit longer! Hope you like it all the same!**_


	4. Spiked

As soon as Tonks finished lunch, she sped off ti the library before Bill could follow her. She sat in the corner smiling to herself.  
>"Hello Nymphadora." said Bill coming out from behind a bookcase.<br>"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" cried Tonks.  
>"Shush!" hissed Madam Pince, glaring at her.<br>"So what do you like to be called then?" asked Bill, lowering his voice.  
>"Just Tonks." replied Tonks.<br>"Fair enough" said Bill, "Hello Tonks."  
>"Hello Bill." replied Tonks. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly.<br>"is that a smile I can detect?" asked Bill, smiling at scowled at him. Why was it people who you wanted to be annoyed at always make you smile?  
>"I knew I'd get through to you" smiled Bill, "So what are you doing?"<br>"Charms homework" replied Tonks bitterly, "Professor Rigby gives us far to much."  
>"Yeah.. what ever happened to Professor Flitwick?" sighed Bill, "Still Rigby's a nice looking bloke."<br>Tonks raised her eyebrows at him.  
>"Are you gay?" she asked. It had sounded ruder than she had intended.<br>"Nope, just observant" said Bill, winking at her, "So you're not crushing on Rigby like most of the girls?"  
>"The only crushing involving him would be me crushing his head" muttered Tonks savagely.<br>"Steady on." said Bill, in a more serious tone, "This is a teacher you're talking about."  
>"Well he's not a very good teacher!" retorted Tonks, "I don't remember threats and violence being on the curriculum!"<br>"What are you talking about?" asked Bill.  
>"If you bloody cared you'd bother to find out!" screamed Tonks. Aware that everyone was staring and the vein in Madam Pince's forehead was reaching horrific size, Bill grabbed Tonks by the arm and lead her out. Tonks pushed his arm away, sobbing.<br>"Just leave me alone!" she cried, "I don't need you! Just go!"  
>Tonks staggered off in one direction. Bill went after her.<br>"Are you drunk?" he asked.  
>"I- I don't know" moaned Tonks, collapsing to the ground. Professor Snape walked past.<br>"What's going on?" he asked coldly.  
>"Sir, it's Tonks, she's collapsed and gone all weird."<br>"Are you sure she has not been binge drinking?" asked Snape, surveying Tonks. Bill shook his head, "Follow me then."  
>Snape walked away from the crowds. Bill supported Tonks and followed him into his office.<br>"What sort of weird has occurred?" asked Snape, examining Tonks after Bill had sat her down.  
>"She's been angry and upset. Then it was like all the energy just drained from her." explained Bill. Snape sighed.<br>"Vicissitude Solution." he told Bill, "Causes sudden changes in the personality, thus using all the energy and resulting in death."  
>Bill's eyes widened.<br>"Is there an antidote?" he asked quickly. Snape nodded. He went into a desk draw and rummaged around. He pulled out a small bottle. Snape went back over to Tonks. He uncorked the bottle and tipped the violet coloured liquid into Tonks' mouth. She coughed and opened her eyes.  
>"Ugh! That tastes like goblin piss!" exclaimed Tonks, she saw Snape, "Sorry Professor…"<br>"Well I think we can safely say she is back to normal." said Snape. Bill and Tonks thanked him and left the office.  
>"What were you saying before about threats and violence?" asked Bill, as they walked along the corridor.<br>"Nothing." mumbled Tonks continuing to walk on.  
>"Tell me." insisted Bill firmly. Tonks stopped and sighed.<br>"Rigby called me a bitch and kicked me. It's nothing, I told you." Tonks replied. She turned round. Bill was looking shocked.  
>"I'm sure it was just because I was being rude to him." Tonks added quickly, not even fooling herself. Bill wasn't convinced either. He ran back to the library. Professor Rigby walked past.<br>"Nymphadora, your shirt is untucked and after this morning's performance, detention tonight. 5 o'clock." he smirked. Tonks felt like punching him. Sandy walking past with a smug look on her ugly face didn't help. Glancing up at the clock, it was half past four. What did Rigby have against her?

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hope you like it!**_


	5. The Curse

Tonks spent the next half an hour making sure that everything about her was immaculate, so Rigby couldn't pick on anything. She also put her wand in her pocket. She had a feeling she might need it. She set off to Professor Rigby's classroom at a brisk pace. She arrived on the dot. Tonks sat down at one of the desks. Rigby got up and went over to her, leaning on the desk in front of Tonks.  
>"Do you know why you are here?" asked Rigby.<br>"No. I do not." replied Tonks. Rigby's brown eyes were boring into the back of her skull.

* * *

><p>Bill searched through some of the Prophet articles kept in the library. They where about Death Eaters. There were a few containing a man by the name of Dragmor Rennison. Bill found one mentioning that his two sisters, still in their teens, had been killed by Order members, as they too had been Death Eaters. He was quoted saying he would seek revenge and then disappeared, no one had seen him since. There was a picture, it was in black and white, so hard to decipher, but it looked like…<br>Bill got out some birth records and continued searching.

* * *

><p>"You are here because of your bad behaviour." Rigby said calmly.<br>"Am I? It seems there is something more-" began Tonks. Rigby slapped her across the face.  
>"For once in your life, shut your bloody mouth and listen!" he snapped, "You're also here because of something your parents did, or rather, their associates did."<br>"I don't understand." said Tonks, feeling her red cheek.

* * *

><p>There was a birth record for Dragmor Rennison, but there was no record in that year for John Rigby, though they must've been about the same age. Looking at some more recent Daily Prophets, there was the article about Andrea, the girl who had been killed in Hogsmeade not so long ago. That was on the day where Professor Rigby missed a whole day, not just the odd evening, as usual. Bill thought hard.<p>

* * *

><p>"The Order of the Phoenix killed two people very dear to me. They were not much older than you." explained Rigby, "I'm not really called John Rigby, my name is Dragmor Rennison. I swore revenge to kill two family members of the people who killed two of mine."<br>"Why are you telling me this?" asked Tonks, but she knew the answer before she was told it.  
>"Because you have a right to know." Rigby said, "Andrea had that right after all."<p>

* * *

><p>Bill went outside the library, thinking. He was trying to fit all these things together. Bill bashed into something. Clutching his toe, he saw it was a suitcase. With Rigby's name on the front. But engraved on the side where the initials, DR. Dragmor Rennison. So this could mean Rigby was trying to kill two teenage girls connected to the Order of the Phoenix. He'd succeeded with one and as for the other one… Tonks. Hoping his horrible suspicion was false he began to run. Where was Tonks? He spotted a girl who looked about Tonks' age and went over to her.<br>"Where's Tonks?" he asked the girl.  
>"Why should I care?"laughed Sandy, but her smile faded when she saw the look on Bill's face, "Okay, she's in detention with Professor Rigby!"<br>Bill's eyes widened.  
>"Oh bollocks!" he exclaimed loudly. He sped off.<br>"Swearing loses points for houses you know!" Sandy called after him.

* * *

><p>Tonks swallowed.<br>"So you're going to kill me?" she said, although a thought suddenly occurred to her, "You were the one who spiked me with that stuff, weren't you?"  
>"Yes. And yes." Rigby smiled. He got out his wand, but Tonks was quicker.<br>"Expelliarmus!" she cried, getting up and stumbling to the door. Rigby picked himself up, wandless, and ran after her. He was quicker and Tonks was still fumbling with the lock. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her aside, into the wall. He stood in front of her, so Tonks was completely in his shadow.  
>"Why do you always make things so complicated for yourself?" growled Rigby. Tonks tried to kick him, but he grabbed her ankle. Tonks racked her brains for what to do.<br>"HELP!" she screamed as loudly as she could. Rigby pressed a hand over her mouth and fumbled around on the floor for a wand.  
>"Silenco!" he cried, pointing Tonks' wand at her. Tonks opened her mouth. No words came out. She was cornered and about to be killed by her own wand. She looked at Rigby with pleading eyes.<br>"Where's Bill now?" he asked, ignoring her silent pleas and raising the wand above his head.

_**A/N: Thank you all for all the Story Alerts, Favourites and Reviews, you're making me feel great! I'll update soon!**_


	6. The Blessing

"Avada Ked-"  
>Rigby broke off as the door was flung open. As Rigby was startled, Tonks took the split second window of opportunity and kicked Rigby hard in the crotch. He staggered back and slumped on the back of a desk, apparently unconscious.<br>"Nice one." grinned Bill, coming inside from the doorway. Tonks was about to thank him, but the Silenco charms was still in effect.  
>"Oh you can't talk…. should I do the counter curse? I rather like this new quiet Tonks…" Bill mused jokingly, but he got out his wand and did the counter curse.<br>"Are you okay?" asked Bill, helping Tonks up. She nodded and suddenly hugged him.  
>"Thank you for coming." she gushed, "You saved my life."<br>"Anytime" smiled Bill. Tonks made to go over to retrieve her wand, but Bill stopped her.  
>"I'll go, you need to sit down." Bill pulled a chair out for her. Tonks sat on it and Bill searched around on the floor for her wand. Tonks stared absentmindedly at the celling. She felt strange. Her whole life had flashed before her eyes. She felt slightly scared thinking about it again. She doubted she would ever be able to repay Bill. Bill was still searching for Tonks' wand, he was certain Rigby must've dropped it. Tonks kept staring blankly at the wall. She thought she heard something behind her. She was about to turn around, when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and dragged her from the chair. Bill heard the chair fall down. He came out from under the desks. Turning, he drew his own wand.<br>"Don't make me kill you as well." said Rigby, jabbing Tonks' wand into its owner's ribs, "Say no more about it and I won't kill. In fact, I'll reward you. Money. More money than you can imagine. You're parents would want that wouldn't they?"  
>"Yes. They would want that. But they'd want someone not to die more. Impedimenta!" cried Bill. The spell hit Rigby and he fell back, letting go of Tonks. Tonks scrambled out the way and ran behind Bill.<br>"Go, get help, don't worry about me." Bill said quickly, ducking as Rigby sent a hex towards them.  
>"But-" began Tonks, but Bill cut across.<br>"Don't argue. Go!"  
>Tonks ran towards the door, dodging the curses that were being fired. She ran through the still open door and it slammed shut behind her. She slid down the wall, breathing heavily. But suddenly she remembered what she was doing and got up quickly. She ran down the corridor. Who would she go to? Dumbledore. Always a safe bet. Most of the other students where in their common rooms, so the stairways were clear. She charged up them, two at a time. Tonks practically screamed the password at the gargoyle and bolted to the wooden door. She was about to knock on the door, when it was opened by Dumbledore.<br>"I thought I heard you come up. To what do I owe this pleasure Miss Tonks?" asked Dumbledore.  
>"Rigby- evil- murderer- Bill - duel- come quick!" panted Tonks then turned and ran all the way she had just come. Dumbledore followed her at a surprisingly quick pace. When they got to the classroom, Bill and Rigby were still duelling. As soon as Rigby spotted Dumbledore entering, he stopped.<br>"Dumbledore these students are acting horrifically." lied Rigby, glaring at Bill who was breathing heavily and Tonks who was standing next to Dumbledore, "She kicked me and-"  
>"Rigby - If that is your real name - stop making excuses." said Dumbledore, sternly. He waved his wand and Rigby's wrists where bound together. Dumbledore drew up four chairs and each of the four people sat on one, except Rigby, who was placed on one by Bill.<br>Dumbledore turned to Tonks.  
>"Tell me what has happened." said Dumbledore.<br>"I went to the detention and Rigby started telling me he was going to kill me. And he was about to when Bill came in, then I got you and-" Tonks found she was sobbing.  
>"And Professor Rigby did not-?" asked Dumbledore, Rigby answered instead of Tonks.<br>"What kind of pervert do you think I am?" he asked indigently.  
>"No he didn't. He hit me a few times." murmured Tonks. Rigby rolled his eyes.<br>"And Mr. Weasley," continued Dumbledore, ignoring Rigby, "How did you find out?"  
>Bill explained about his research in the library. Rigby rolled his eyes again.<br>"Very clever." he muttered. Dumbledore turned his attention to him.  
>"Where is Filius?" he asked.<br>"Why should I tell you?" asked Rigby.  
>"He must be somewhere nearby, Professor Rigby kept disappearing in the evenings, to check on him or something." Tonks pointed out.<br>"I thought I told you to shut your bloody mouth?" Rigby snapped, "Or do you need another slap-"  
>"Where is Filius?" repeated Dumbledore, more firmly this time.<br>"He's locked in the cellar of the Three Broomsticks. I snuck in there every night, that stupid slag knew nothing." said Rigby, slightly smiling to himself at the thought of it.  
>"Do not call Madam Rosmerta such things." said Dumbldore. He got up and took hold of Rigby's arm, "I must go off to the Ministry at once, do go to the hospital wing, both of you."<br>Dumbldore turned on the spot and disappeared with Rigby.  
>"I swear you can't apperate inside of Hogwarts." Bill said turning to Tonks. Tonks shrugged.<br>"Its probably in a book somewhere. 101 boring facts about Hogwarts." she said, as they made their way to the hospital wing.  
>"As if someone would ever read that book." he snorted. Bill's tone then softened, "Are you alright Tonks?"<br>"Aside from nearly being killed twice and nearly seeing you get killed, I'm okay." she said, managing to form a small smile on her pale face.

**_A/N: THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER. And I know, as Bill said, that you can't apperate inside of Hogwarts. But Dumbledore is the headmaster he can do whatever he wants!_**


	7. A Happy Ending?

Tonks didn't have to say in the hospital wing for long. Bill was pretty much fine, but Tonks had to have a good dose of Calming Draught, before Madam Pomfrey let her go. Bill and Tonks set off towards their common rooms. When they reached two separate ways, Bill turned to Tonks.  
>"Night." he yawned and went off towards the Gryffindor common room. Tonks nodded and went to the Hufflepuff common room. She ignored the few people who were still awake, staring at her. She climbed lazily up the stairs and went into her dorm. She flopped face down on the pillow. Without bothering to undress or get under the covers she fell into an uneasy sleep.<br>Tonks was running through the Hogwarts grounds. The wind and rain was hitting her in the face. She came to a halt as she saw a magnificent hippogriff standing a little way from the Forbidden Forest. The pearly grey beast blended in with the stormy sky.  
>"Nymphadora Tonks." hissed a voice from behind her. Tonks turned round. A figure was lingering towards her.<br>"No." screeched Tonks, "Stay away from me!"  
>She began to run. Her hair flapped against her face as she turned around. He'd stopped following her, but as she spun around someone grabbed her.<br>"I should have killed you when I had the chance." spat Rigby, his eyes flaming. He enclosed his hands around her throat. She screamed.  
>Tonks woke up, her face pressed into her pillow. The other girls in the dorm were staring at her. She got up quietly, avoiding their concerned glances and went down to the common room. She slumped onto one of the sofas, and put her head in her hands.<br>"Couldn't sleep, huh?" said a voice, and Tonks jumped. The person stepped out of the shadows and she saw it was Bill.  
>"You scared me.." she gasped, "I thought it might be-"<br>She broke off because she realised Bill knew. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.  
>"Why are you here?" asked Tonks quietly, leaning against Bill.<br>"Well being a prefect has its advantages and Dumbledore gave me the password, because he felt you may not be fully over this yet." explained Bill.  
>"Well, he thought right." sighed Tonks, her eyes welling up again.<br>"You just need to get over it." Bill assured her firmly, "Rigby is in Azkaban at this moment. There's no way he's going to get out. And even if he did, we've got Dumbledore here."  
>"But he already got past Dumbledore once." sniffed Tonks.<br>"Well, he'd have to get past me too." added Bill.  
>Tonks closed her eyes. Bill stayed near, this reassured her and soon she fell asleep. Bill gently laid her down on the sofa. She looked so beautiful in her sleep, silent and peaceful. Bill slipped out of the door quietly.<p>

Tonks awoke the next morning, still in the common room. She looked around for Bill, but he must've of left. Of course he'd left, she thought to herself, it would've been a bit dodgy if someone had found a Gryffindor 6th year holding a sleeping girl.  
>Tonks went upstairs and had a shower before going down to breakfast. Professor Flitwick was back at the staff table, looking a bit battered, but fine no the less. Tonks had not even sat down when Sandy ran up to her.<br>"I'm so sorry!" she gushed, hugging Tonks, who looked a bit surprised, "I was so horrible to you, when Rigby was all along being horrible to you! And then when that boy asked where you were and I was so rude to him when he was trying to save you and-"  
>"Sandy it's fine really." Tonks said, fighting the urge to laugh.<br>"Really?" asked Sandy in surprise, "Even after I was such a bitch to you?"  
>She clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified she'd just sworn. Tonks had to fight even more not to laugh.<br>"I wasn't exactly pleasant to you either." admitted Tonks. Sandy smiled at her.  
>"And another thing." she said, "I was wondering, wether there was a slight chance we could be friends?"<br>Tonks smiled.  
>"Sure, why not?"<br>Sandy hugged her again and then went off to eat breakfast. Laughing, for laughter is the greatest medicine, Tonks sat down and ate breakfast. An owl arrived for her and she took the note in its beak.

_Miss Tonks,_  
><em>Please see me in my office after breakfast<em>  
><em>Professor Dumbledore<em>

After breakfast Tonks went to see Dumbledore, as requested. Dumbledore was sitting down at his desk and Bill was sat at one of the chairs.  
>"Take a seat." said Dumbledore and Tonks did as he asked.<br>"The detentions and lost house points will not count against you seeing as they were given out of hatred." Dumbledore explained, "And you are no longer under Bill's supervision."  
>"Oh. Okay." replied Tonks, rather half heartedly. She had to grown to like Bill and spending time with him. Dumbledore smiled, and showed them out of his office. Bill looked at Tonks.<br>"We can still stay friends you know." Bill told her. Tonks nodded. Bill stared into her eyes and leaned in, but Tonks shook her head.  
>"I can't. I just want to be friends." lied Tonks. It took all her strength to walk away from him at that moment.<p>

_**A/N: Sorry it ends on a sad(ish) note, you do not understand how much I wanted her to kiss back, but otherwise Remus would be on his lonesome and Fleur is not that bad. Thank you to all the reviews etc. and I forgot the disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS except Rigby and Sandy.**_


End file.
